This invention relates to a vehicular traffic barrier system, more particularly, to a barrier comprised of a plurality of pivotally connected barrier system sections which are transferable to different locations on a roadway or other surface.
Moveable vehicular traffic barriers or dividers are in widespread usage. Some of these systems incorporate a plurality of sections including concrete barrier modules which are pivotally interconnected by hinges and disposed end to end. Exemplary moveable barrier systems of this latter type are made available by Barrier Systems Inc. of Rio Vista, Calif. and sold under the registered trademark Quick Change. Applicant is also aware of the following United States patents which relate to lane barrier systems and related structures: U.S. Pat. No. 4,624,601, issued Nov. 25, 1986, U.S. Pat. No. 4,498,803, issued Feb. 12, 1985, U.S. Pat. No. 4,500,225, issued Feb. 19, 1985, U.S. Pat. No. 4,474,503, issued Oct. 2, 1984, U.S. Pat. No. 4,806,044, issued Feb. 21, 1989, U.S. Pat. No. 4,815889, issued Mar. 28, 1989, U.S. Pat. No. 4,828,425, issued May 9, 1989, U.S. Pat. No. 5,006,010, issued Apr. 9, 1991, U.S. Pat. No. 5,246,305, issued Sep. 21, 1993, U.S. Pat. No. 5,253,951, issued Oct. 19, 1993, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,387,049, issued Feb. 7, 1995.
Moveable barrier systems featuring pivotally interconnected sections can sustain structural damage when struck and deflected by an automobile or other vehicle. One type of damage that can occur is breakage at the corners of the modules when they are deflected or moved in such a way as to bring the corners of adjacent modules into direct contact.
The present invention relates to an approach which inexpensively, efficiently and effectively reduces corner breakage on moveable barrier system sections when they are deflected, adding to the durability of the sections.
A vehicular traffic barrier system constructed in accordance with the teachings of the present invention includes a plurality of pivotally interconnected sections generally disposed end to end. Each section includes a barrier module having a top, a bottom, a pair of side walls and a pair of end walls.
Hinge elements are located at the end walls of the barrier module connecting the section to adjacent sections.
At least one resilient bumper is connected to the barrier module extending outwardly from each of the end walls thereof for engaging adjacent sections to limit relative pivotal movement therebetween and to absorb shock forces caused by the relative pivotal movement.
Other features, advantages, and objects of the present invention will become apparent with reference to the following description and accompanying drawings.